Gifted Legacy
by Keep Calm and Join Team Loki
Summary: A what if story. Simba wasn't the gracious king everyone was told but a rude and hateful king. This is about a legacy that he thought was gone. But as the saying goes what's done in the dark will come to the light. When Simba thinks everything is alright, his well dark secret comes to the surface.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N:I know I have alot of stories unfinished. Please forgive me but updates on most of my stories will have a update by today or by the weekend. Gifted Legacy, is something I came up with after looking at some pictures on deviantart and later some one shots by SweetChinMusic115. I came up with a full story. From the very beginning to the avenging. With a few add ons the explained things. **

_Many say that my great Auntie Amia was a deranged lioness that worshipped the very ground my great grandfather walked on. That wasn't the case at all. You would go crazy if your sister was killed in front of you and your child was stolen. But I guess we should start from the beginning...before I or my cousins were born. Before my grandmother was born. _

-O-

Her body felt acheie and her dark cream fur felt calmly as she erupted her insides. A disgusted groan caused her ears to flicker before she casted her light green eyes towards the direction to see a orange brown lion. His black mane blew lightly in the breeze.

"I did not need to see that early in the morning."

"Shut up Scaaaar. I'm not in the mood."

The orange brown lion rolled his green eyes. Ignoring the mockery in the lioness' voice. "Do I care."

She sighed deeply before looking at her former lover. "Scar I'm pregnant."

The lion's emerald green eyes widen before he snarled. "Are you sure it's mine and not Dustin's?"

Her breath caught in her throat. "How dare you?! The last time I been with Dustin was a half a year ago when Mheetu was conceived. You were the last one I mated with!"

Scar growled before walking away. "Well regardless...I'm not the father. I don't want nothing to do with it. Bad enough I have Amia."

"Who you ignores!" she shouted, tears falling from her eyes and down her face.

After spending what felt like hours, crying. The dark cream lioness finally returned to be pounced on by a small pale tan cub.

"Fina!"

She laughed as the current queen and her sister walked down the rocky slope. Smiles on their faces. A creamy beige lioness walked over and nuzzled the cub before nuzzling the lioness.

"You told him?"

She sat up and sighed. "I should of taken your advice Naanda. He disowned them..."

The dark beige furred lioness sighed before nuzzling her friend. "It's alright, Sarafina. We're here for you."

Sarafina smiled at her friends before looking at her slightly expanded stomach. She smiled at the thought of her cub. None is aware of the changes that they will go through.

-O-

"Mother, what I'm I going to do about Scar?" sighed the current Pridelands' king.

A brownish furred lioness sighed heavily. "What happened now, Mufasa?"

The large golden furred lion looked towards his busy kingdom. Alot of thoughts swam through his head.

"He's...changed. He knocked up another lioness and is denying the cub again."

The former queen, Uru sighed deeply before looking at her eldest with sad green eyes.

"Deep down he's still your brother, Taka. You have to have faith that he will return."

Mufasa inhaled and exhaled before looking at his mother. "I'm going to be honest with you mother. I seriously doubt it."


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Okay, first I want to thank Kusa SweetChinMusic115 for the reviews. I would like to give SweetChinMusic115 and RINJAPINE credit for the ideas I may use in this story. I own nothing but a few OCs. **

_I'm sure you all heard how my great grandfather was happily married to my great grandmother. How my grandfather was their only child, or my great grandfather's any way. Well...another lie._

-O-

The current king of the pride lands walked out of his pride's den as the bright golden sun began to rise over the horizon. Taking in a deep breath of his kingdom's fresh air before casting his amber eyes towards the savannah. A smile formed as he watched his subjects begin their day. With a contempt sigh the golden lion walked down the rocky slope of his castle into the lush green plains. Animals from the striped zebra to the mighty elephant dipped their heads in getting as the new king walked by. As he passed the water hole a young blue hornbill flew over like his tail was on fire.

"Sire! Your highness!"

Mufasa looked up and seen the new majordomo of the royal family. Great concern swepted across the large lion's face

"Zazu, what is it?"

The bird took deep breaths as he hovered in the air before replying. "Sire, I seen three rogues near the western borders. Sir, they look like they could use some help."

Mufasa pondered this for a moment before looking at his friend and trusted advisor. "Zazu, fly back to Pride Rock tell my mother that we have guest. Then fetch Rafiki."

Zazu bowed before taking flight. "Of course sire."

Mufasa watched the bird fly towards the mountain structure that stood in the heart of his kingdom before turning and galloping towards the western borders.

-O-

A tired sigh was heard from a teen pale cream lioness. She had her head down as she walked as two older lionesses walked ahead.

"Come now, Amira we're almost there." said a light orange lioness with bright orange eyes.

The teen groaned before rolling her sapphire blue eyes. "Why are we here any way? I mean what's so important about..."

The teen, Amira stopped speaking when something large figure heading towards them. Her eyes widen as her ears pinned when she seen it was a lion. The oldest of the three lionesses, a dark golden lioness with sapphire blue eyes stepped up.

"Sir, we come in peace. My sister, Kora was friends with the princess Sarabi."

They watched as the lion's amber eyes widen. "My mate did mention about a friend would be returning. Is she here?"

The dark golden lioness shook her head. "No. That's why we're here. To seek shelter. A rogue took over the pride and my sister was murdered. Along with many others of the pride. We came here in honour of my sister. So that my niece can grow up safety."

Mufasa looked from the two lionesses in front to the teen in the back. His mouth went dry as he starred at the young beauty. He shook his head to clear the unkingly thoughts and looked back at the two older lionesses.

"What are your names?"

The dark golden lioness smiled lightly before replying. "My name is Qamra and this is my friend, Masara and my niece Amira."

Mufasa smiled at the teen before looking at Qamra and Masara. "I'm King Mufasa and I would like to welcome you all to the Pride Lands."

The lionesses let out sighs of relief as the king turned. The three took a deep breath before following. Mufasa looked over his shoulder and smiled charmingly at Amira. He smirked when he seen the teen blush. With a light chuckle Mufasa looked ahead.

"Home is just over those hills."


End file.
